


Safeword

by wklfnwvkljk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, All the mental emotional stuff is based on experience, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, He is 18 when they get into a non sexual d/s relationship, Im Projecting, Its ew, Jesse is 17 for like 2 days, Lots of shit that could be solved by talking, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, PTSD, Platonic Dom/sub, Punishment, Safewords, Some talk of underage, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wklfnwvkljk/pseuds/wklfnwvkljk
Summary: Jesse doesn't say no. With Gabriel's help he learns it's okay to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooooooooooo boy I wrote this on my phone on vacation I'll fix everything when I'm home.

Jesse doesn't say no. He doesn't think he's allowed to. Commander Morrison didn't want him here, Commander Reyes didn't want him here, hell, even Mrs. Amari didn't want him here. He was only here cause the other option was a swift death in a filthy prison. Maybe he'd be passed around as the pretty fuck toy, like when Deadlock needed to spice up a deal. 

 

So he was here, like cleats on thin ice, he tread as lightly as possible. He was called to breakfast every morning and so he ate the bland oatmeal and drank the sour orange juice, the basic meal that came if you didn't order anything else. He hated it, it took months to learn to keep it down. He was put on supplements to build some muscle, keep on the weight he needed, he carefully followed instructions, panicked when he forgot a dose, fearing he'd be viewed as ungrateful, lazy, forgetful. 

 

The Blackwatch recruits had no set lunch hour, all of them had different schedules, learning different specialties. Most of the recruits ate from the well-stocked dorm kitchen. Jesse didn't know how to cook, didn't trust the other recruits to cook for him,  didn't want to step on toes, or waste food trying to figure out.

 

He had no hope, the first time he tried to cook there, he'd burnt both eggs and toast, but choked down the charred food, spent the day with a bitter taste in his mouth. 

 

Each of the recruits had a small celebration for their birthday, but Jesse avoided spending excess time out of his room. He never told them his birthday anyway, no one asked, so he didn't tell. It was coming up soon, he wondered if they'd find out somehow.

 

Dinner was an optional affair for most but Commander Reyes took him to hand-on-hand classes, an extra credit he called it, to catch up to the other recruits, who knew this shit before even being considered for Blackwatch.

And since the Commander ate late, he brought food with him to the lesson, to eat after they showered. 

 

Today was their third lesson, and Jesse never ate before, didn't want to risk puking on his Commander when the man already despised him for his incompetence. Mccree hated being touched, always fought tooth and nail when Deadlock members would get physical with him, teasing him with noogies and picking him up since he was smallest. The only other touch he experienced was gritting his teeth through being fucked by trade partners in Deadlock.

 

The Commander always touched him so much, roughly, pushing and prodding to correct his stance, all the while Jesse tensed and flinched at sudden movements. It was too close, too easy for Reyes if he got frustrated with Jesse's repeated failures when trying to get a move right. He was always in arm's reach, Reyes usually thumped his head or arm when he fucked up something simple. 

 

Reyes has him hanging by one arm, thick hand around his thin wrist, the back of his head a few inches from the training mat. Commander is staring down at him with a frown. Jesse's heart leaps in his throat. He fucked up, again. 

 

"It's been 4 months since we started this and you still can't execute a simple takedown." He drops Jesse finally, his head thumping to the mat. "What gives, Mccree?"

 

Jesse scrambles to sit on his knees, hesitating before speaking, "I'm sorry, Sir, I'm not strong 'nough, I can't overpower anyone I can only distract them." 

 

Reyes raises a brow and pulls Jesse to his feet by his upper arms. Jesse doesn't let him see the bruises he leaves, doesn't know if the supersoldier means to be so rough.

 

"Fine, show me how you'd do it. I'll go to take you down, you escape it and get me down." Reyes seems like he's getting agitated they've been working on the same thing for 3 hours now. 

 

Jesse presses his lips together nervously until they're white. He quickly pulls his long hair up, fixing it into a ponytail then readies his position across from his Commander. Looking up at the man he nods and speaks softly, just a little sweetly, "Ready. Sir." 

 

This is something he knows, how to distract even straight men, he's androgynous enough when clean shaven, especially with his hair grown out enough to curl slightly and his gender has never been a solid thing.

 

He looks down and widens his eyes, where Reyes can't see, keeps his stance but knows the larger man will go for his upper body and end up on top of him, Jesse on his back on the mat, that's how it always ends. 

 

Reyes quickly gets his feet out from under him and kneels over him with a look of disappointment, probably about to comment that Jesse didn't even try. The words choke him as lithe legs pull from under him and Jesse uses his heels hooking at the back of Reyes' hips to pull his ass into his Commander's lap. 

 

Reyes' face twists in confusion and anger. Jesse can hear his heartbeat but he knows he can do this so he curls one long-fingered hand on the side of the elder's neck his other hand lightly touches above his Commander's crotch. He makes his voice coy and whiny, pushing his lips out and looking as innocent as possible, "Commander, please."

 

Jesse sees the heavy brows rise up in surprise and he goes in for the kill, putting pressure on his dazed Commander's neck to pull his face closer. Right when he can feel Reyes' breath on his lips he twists his legs around the large thighs and throws all his weight up while taking out Reyes' right arm, jabbing his elbow into the soft inner joint. 

 

It works, not perfectly, his legs got a little crushed in the action but he's elated as he sits up on the Commander's stomach holding Reyes' wrists down. 

 

"What the HELL was that, Mccree!?" 

 

Jesse blinks rapidly and looks at his boss in confusion, "A takedown?"

 

He's thrown to the side with a hand yanking his hair. He falls past the edge of the mat and his head hits first, his eyes watering at the pain. He gasps quietly and screws his eyes shut. 'I fucked up. Oh, God. He's gonna kill me.' His shoulders curl up and he fights the urge to curl up to protect his vitals. He's confident he'll be beaten to a pulp. He doesn't realize he's crying. 

 

Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes is at a goddamn loss for what to do. His subordinate just practically came onto him and is now crying on the floor looking like a soon to be kicked puppy. He wants to throw out his arms and yell in anger and confusion. 'Why is this boy such a pain in the ass? Why did they ever accept him with no background training?' A stifled sob pulls his attention back to the young man on the floor and he groans. 

 

Covering his face, Gabe walks over to the stack of spare mats and stays silent. Letting Jesse cry it out. 

 

About 4 minutes pass, sobs turning to sniffles as Jesse has curled himself into a tiny ball of shaking flesh despite his efforts to look strong. He wipes his eyes subtly and wonders if Reyes had left but realizes he hears chewing in the corner behind him. He whips around and stares, fear bright in his honey eyes. 

 

The Commander sits eating his dinner, apparently several sandwiches. Jesse hates himself a little more when his stomach growls in response to seeing the food. He practically punches himself in the gut and as Reyes looks up suddenly, he drops his wide-eyed gaze to his hands twisting in his lap. 

 

"Come here." Reyes is pointing to the ground in front of him, so Jesse hops up as quickly as possible, a little wobbly and a little dizzy as he stands to attention, looking straight, shaking in the effort to keep his exhausted body in posture. 

 

"Oh for fuck's sake." Jesse snaps his eyes shut at the growl, hears Reyes throw the sandwich he was eating onto the bag he brought his food in. 

Two hands cup his head and he fights a whimper. The hands pause and tense, before lightly running over his skull, finding the bump behind his ear from where he hit the floor. 

 

"I'm not going to hit you, I've already fucking hurt you apparently."

 

Jesse wants to reply, be the silver-tongued joker that most of Overwatch sees. He's too scared, he could say so many somethings, but somehow he doesn't think any of them would improve the situation. He mentally questions, 'You've hit me before, why not now?"

 

Reyes pulls his eyelids open one at a time staring intently into his eyes, Jesse is confused until he realizes he's being checked for a concussion.

 

Then he's being guided into Reyes' seat, and a sandwich is shoved into his hands. 

 

Jesse slowly opens his eyes and looks up, still on edge but a little less fearful. His Commander makes an abrupt gesture then starts pacing in front of him. "Eat."

 

Jesse hates ham but he doesn't say no.  He eats slowly, but it's harder to hide his disgust while in pain. 

 

"What's wrong? Do you like it?" 

 

Jesse swallows dryly and nods, "Yessir."

 

"Is that a lie?"

 

"... Yessir."

 

"What the hell, Mccree? You don't have to eat it."

 

"I was given an order."

 

Gabe wants to correct him but he's not wrong. Now he wonders, though. 

 

"How often do you comply with... orders, when you don't want to?" 

 

Jesse looks scared again and that's answer enough. Reyes pinches the bridge of his nose and sits down next to Jesse, making the kid tense. 

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Jesse looks up at him shocked stupid, his jaw unhinging. "Why?" 

 

Gabe snorts, "Pick a reason? Not realizing you were struggling? Being too harsh? Throwing you off and giving you a fucking concussion?"

 

Jesse straightens up indignantly, "But those are my fault!" He cringes and curls away again lowering his voice, "I'm not welcome here so I try not to be a burden, you're only harsh because I'm too stupid and weak to pick up the moves, and you threw me off cause I took it too far... I thought I could celebrate ...I got you down."

 

Reyes stares, just fucking stares at his recruit, wondering how he didn't realize how fucked up Jesse is earlier. He sits up and turns his body towards Jesse. "You are welcome here otherwise you wouldn't be here, you're not stupid and of course you're weaker than a supersoldier," Jesse's brows are drawn together and he looks smaller than ever as he resumes eating the stupid sandwich. "I threw you off cause you startled the shit out of me kid, you aren't supposed to know how to do that shit. You're a gunslinger, not a honeypot.  _ Who _ the hell taught you that?"

 

Jesse's nose wrinkles and he mumbles, "I don't remember her name, pornstar lady." 

 

The Commander wants to growl but calms himself and asks more clearly, "Mccree, why do you know  _ how _ to do that?" 

 

"Oh...well you know, Deadlock picked me up pretty young, seven, I think, they wanted me for my shooting, but they realized they could use me on the more perverted dealers, didn't have to pay as much if they paid with time, to use me. They had me watch a bunch of stuff to learn the basics, to be better at it."

 

Gabriel flounders at the unaffected tone of voice. “That's not… This wasn't in any of the files we collected about Deadlock. How many children did they use?”

 

“Just me.”

 

“Good Christ, kid. Am I the only one who knows?” 

 

“I… might have ‘joked’ with Commander Morrison about doing some…  _ favors _ , in exchange for TV dinners in the Blackwatch kitchen. I don't think he understood.”

 

“Those things are horrible for you, you have all the tools to make the same shit but healthier.”

 

Jesse shifts and wiggles the sandwich, “I don't eat cause I can't cook.”

 

Reyes drags his hand across his mouth, “Is that why you can't put on weight? Because you aren't eating? You can get dinner in the cafeteria, right? No one’s gonna make fun of you for not cooking.” 

 

Jesse timidly gestures to themselves, “I come straight here from weapons training… cafeteria closes before we finish.” 

 

“Shit, you're right. Fine how about I bring you extra of whatever I eat. No ham, though.” 

 

Jesse almost smiles, then frowns, “I can't pay you back. I don't get a salary because of the whole Deadlock thing, it's in the contract, I won't unless you keep me for 5 years or promote me to your second, but that's... unlikely.” 

 

Reyes barks a laugh, shaking his head, “You don't owe me shit for food kid. God, I should've checked on this earlier. You know you're a ward of Overwatch? Until Saturday that is.” 

 

“Didn't think you knew my birthday, Boss.” 

 

“You’re under our care and I've completely fucked it over haven't I?” Reyes. 

 

“Better than what I had.”

 

Reyes grimaces and pulls Jesse to his feet, mindful of his strength, “Come on, let’s go to the showers.” 

 

“Yessir.” 

 

Reyes stops and looks back at him, “Do you want to take a shower?”

 

Jesse snorts and nods, “Please.” He tilts his head and smiles slightly at his Commander, “Thank you for asking.”

 

Reyes pats his back lightly and nudges him towards the showers. 

 

“So what kind of cake do you want? Do you even like cake?” 

  
Jesse's giggling is smothered under the sound of the showers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Edited Chapter One 3/30/17


End file.
